My Raven Beauty
by Gia1992
Summary: He dreams of a girl from his childhood, one that was never meant for him, but for his broader, blonder brother. This is set before the events of the movie. Contains adult content, angst and raw passion. See the softer side of Loki, before bitterness and jealousy took full control. My first story, please be merciful!
1. Chapter 1

She was his, and that, was how it always was.

When they were mere children, Loki could remember how she looked at him, it was how every man wished his lover to look at him. Hazel eyes gleaming with love, admiration and desire. It almost dripped from them like liquid gold, precious and beautiful only making his emerald eyes gleam with envy. Her full lips, slightly a gape as Thor successfully defeated his third sparring partner.

Sifs hair seemed to match Thor's almost perfectly, like Odin had made them that way, in the hope that one day, they would produce perfect children whose hair gleamed like the sun.

She was tall for a girl, a strong athletic build, with distinctively long legs, even as a small child. As many years passed, Loki watched her grow. Each day she was blessed with with more and more radiant beauty. Long gleaming gold hair, and strikingly hazel eyes. Her and Thor became inseparable.

This irritated Loki, but at first, he couldn't figure out why, as a small boy, he believed it was pure disdain, towards this golden haired goddess, who wielded a sword better than he and was purely infatuated with his brother. Whom pitied and patronised him, who always ignored his efforts to fit in, who laughed at his magic and teased him to no end.

But after his transition from a boy to man he realised that hate was nothing more than jealousy. He wanted to look like the sun, like the other asgardians, he wanted to be a good warrior, to be loved, to have her look upon him like she did his brother.

Loki could not have been more opposite, he was a tall slim frame, his hair black as night, his skin like ivory and his eyes an enchanting shade of green. He was no warrior, he was a sorcerer, Loki loved to read, research and experiment, he was an artist, a scholar and an enigma in more ways than one.

End of prologue

...

Chapter 1 - Jealousy

It had been a hot day in Asgard, Loki detested the heat, it was almost like he could feel himself melting away in it. He had made his mind up, he was to stay in doors.

Loki found himself a comfortable spot in the palace library, he sat at the small golden desk and began to read a new potion book titled "The art of appearance" with the envy of Thor's golden hair growing Loki had decided to research deeper in trying to change his own appearance. Despite his loathing of vain, superficial imbeciles, his curiosity had gotten the better of him.

Within moments of getting comfortable, Loki was alarmed by the clanking of armour and someone's heavy steps coming towards him. Panicked, Loki threw the book onto the floor and kicked it under the desk, his research on such a topic was to remain a secret.

Much to Loki's surprise, there stood the infamous Sif in front of his tall, her silvery armour shone magnificently, she looked so regal and strong. Puberty was serving her well, her armour was now modified to display her new and more womanly body shape, she had never looked more like a goddess than she did now.

Arrogantly flipping her luscious golden hair, she looked directly and Loki,

"Why are you in here on such a beautiful day Loki? Thor, Fandral, Volstagg and Hogan and I were just about to play a game of hide and seek in the gardens, we need someone to come looking for us, will you join us?"

"Does it look as though I have time to play such childish games to you?!" Loki snarled.

"Well it hardly looks as though you're doing anything of any real importance to me, I know lady Frigga would like it if you joined us, she worries for you sitting in here alone all the time."

"Don't involve my mother in this, I choose to spend my time in here constructively rather than gallivanting with you and your half wit friends." Loki said, casually, whilst pretending to be reading another one of his books.

"Well aren't you delightful this afternoon. I was only asking, I didn't realise the heat affected your mood swings so much."

Just as Sif turned to leave, Loki sighed. "Fine, I'll join your silly game, if it pleases you, Lady Sif."

Sif smiled softly, "it does, Thor will be so pleased."

As Loki followed her into the gardens, his expression darkened, of course Thor will be pleased, his heart jumped a little when Sif had come alone to ask him to join in their game, but it now it was obvious why, Thor had put it her up to it.

As the afternoon dragged on the game became more and more predictable and annoying. Loki's skin began to prickle with the heat and frankly, he wasn't amused. Volstagg was only ever hiding where there was food, Fandral was constantly side tracked, spending half the game flirting with the maids, Hogun was probably the most challenging to find and had a knack of being unnaturally quiet.

This left just Thor and Sif, who, no doubt we're hiding together, much to Loki's displeasure.

The gardens were undeniably beautiful, overlooking all of Asgard, trees and bushes with the most exotic flowers you have ever laid eyes upon. The afternoon sun shone gracefully over the green pillars of the garden.

It was then the giggling caught his ears, eagerly, he stormed towards the direction of the fire Lilly bush, the fire Lilly's were in full bloom, rich red and white flowers decorated the bush intricately. Loki noticed an opening in the shrubbery, a clear indication someone had rummaged their way through it rather indiscreetly.

Pushing his way through the small gap, he suddenly stopped, point blank in his tracks. There was Sif, sat, infact, straddling his brother, kissing him like he had never seen before. Not like the small pecks they exchanged normally, he could almost see their tongues dancing with one another, roaming one another's mouths.

Loki felt hot and sick. Something in his heart cracked that day. It felt like it had hit his stomach, like nothing he had ever felt. It was then and only then, he realised he was infatuated with Sif and in that same moment, he realised she was in love with his brother, and would never love the lanky sorcerer with black hair in the same way.

The same evening at dinner it was tense, Loki had seen what he'd seen and Thor and Sif were well aware. Loki slipped off quietly, being the god of mischief and being a notably jealous person had proven a bad concoction at this moment in time.

He had retrieved his spell book from earlier, carefully revising the page "Curse of the crow hair."

Loki knew this was a spiteful trick, even for him, but nothing could stop him, he was fuelled with rage and jealousy, he was livid. His brother and Sif had become everything Loki hated recently and he made it his mission to shatter their insufferable arrogance and vanity once and for all.

Using a spell to appear invisible, Loki, with a knife in one hand and potion in the other, slid like a serpant into the Lady Sifs chambers. There she lay, soundly, possibly even more ravishing as she slept, blissfully unaware of Loki's cruel intentions.

After cutting the first golden lock from the warrior goddesses hair, the rest seemed to just drop off, cutting, slashing, ripping in swift, graceful movements. Once the lady was free of her silken gold mane, he then dripped the potion on to her scalp, suddenly, long, thick, black strands of hair grew rapidly from her scalp.

Within moments, her hair was long, black and very much like his. One thing was for sure, she would never forgive him for this.

Weeks passed, and no one could find a reverse spell for the cruel trick. Sif despised him for it, loathed him, however Loki was somewhat pleased with himself. The years passed and they all grew, Thor and Sif had gone from lovers to best friends, Thor found himself entertained by the foolish bore-some girls of court and Sif focused more on her warrior duties. Loki was a man now, a man of magic, a god, and as the many years passed, his intense jealousy only grew stronger.

...


	2. Chapter 2

Forgetting you - chapter 2

It wasn't that he no longer wanted to think of her, it was that he never saw her and had began to forget her, a true case of 'out of sight, out of mind.'

She was training, he was studying, the only time he caught a glimpse of the now raven haired beauty was at banquets, royal balls or council meetings. Loki, now no longer a boy, had discovered the ways of fulfilling his needs as a man.

Sigyn, the shy, awkward red head from court. Sigyn and Loki had began a sexual relationship since the winter feast. He didn't love her, nor was he attracted to her, but she was infatuated with him and was subserviently pleasing him when loving, soft Loki was fading like a shadow, it scared him. He knew how he treated her was wrong, but he no longer cared what others thought, what was it to them?!

It was a cold morning, Sigyn's naked form nonchalantly rose from his green satin sheets and began to dress, she new her place, which was good, she never out stayed her welcome. She was average height, average looking, with large brown eyes and auburn/red hair, her skin was fair and slightly freckled, her lips were thin and her nose too pointed for his liking, frankly, she bored him, in there very brief conversations, all she did was moan about the other women in court.

"I might see you tonight at the feast?" She asked in her usual monotone voice.

Loki sighed, "Perhaps"

"Well, goodbye then"

"Goodbye Lady Sigyn" Loki said, in a very formal tone.

The day passed fairly quickly, he bathed, completed some research on a potion he had been working on and found himself getting ready for the feast that night.

Dressed in his usual gold and green attire, Loki swept his thick, shiny, black hair back and made his way to the feast. Awkwardly, he found himself sat next to Sif and Thor, Thor, who already seemed slightly intoxicated, couldn't stop himself from asking personal questions through out the duration of the meal. Loki could tell it was going to be a long night, and to make matters worse, Sif looked absolutely ravishing and was sat only inches away from him.

'So I hear you and Sigyn are close now, she has been warming your bed is that so?!' Thor jested, rather loudly, he could see the disgust in Sifs eyes.

'A gentlemen never tells brother, but of course, you wouldn't know'

'Ahh come now brother, I only joke with you, you were always so easily offended'

'And you always had a way with discretion, clearly. And what of you? Still competing with Fandral on who can bed the most ladies in court?'

'Fandral is losing miserably if there was ever such a battle, I could have any women in court or any warrior, isn't that right Lady Sif?!'

Thor had gone too far, and Sif was furious. Slamming her cup down, she stood up briskly, 'if you'll excuse me, I need to freshen up.'

Sif stormed out, Loki thought he almost saw a tear in her eye. 'You go too far brother, Sif is a warrior, not some foolish girl from court, tonight you questioned her honour.' Loki stated, calmly.

...

Sif found herself slumped against the large alabaster pillar outside the great hall, her blood was boiling, she breathed deeply and tried to calm herself down. She had become so bitter in her age, so miserable, tense and cold, she hated herself for it. She downed the chalice of sweet red wine in one swift gulp.

She looked like a fully bloomed rose, so beautiful yet covered in thorns, her lips were the colour of deep red roses, to match her evening gown, it clashed perfectly with her raven locks.

Suddenly she felt someone behind her 'so that went well' Loki sniggered down her neck.

'Quit breathing down my neck Loki, I'm not in the mood for your games tonight' she hissed.

'Games?! I was merely trying to comfort my lady after my brothers crude comments' he got a bit closer, almost pushing Sif against the pillar.

'Well you can forget it because I don't need your sympathy, besides, what makes you think his comments bother me?! I'm not an idiot, like the pathetic wenches you are Thor take to your beds, you're barking up the wrong tree.' Sif was furious now, it was all coming to the surface.

Loki chuckled, 'Oh my Lady Sif, lovely Sif, you don't have to convince me you're not that kind of woman, for it has always been as clear as day to me. Since the very moment I met you. You intrigue me.'

She looked him deep in his sea green eyes, she saw no lies in his words, it was the most sincere thing that had ever slipped from his silver tongue.

'I intrigue you?' She questioned.

'You always have, your stubbornness, your passion' what was he doing?! The mead had made his tongue so loose, he just couldn't stop.

The became closer, his arms either side of her against the pillar, staring intensely into one another's curious eyes.

'We shouldn't' she whispered shyly.

'We shouldn't what my lady?' He breathed, sensually into her ear.

'Loki! She murmured.

He'd warhead this for so long, to touch her, in this beautiful stolen moment in the corridor.

'Take me to your room.' She said, boldly.

'But Sif, are you sure?'

'You heard me Loki, I need this, I need you right now.'

There it was, I need you. All he'd ever wanted to hear from her soft lips and with that, he lead her down the dark candle corridor to his room.

...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 - Taking you

When they finally reached his chambers the reality of their decision had come to light. Tonight Loki's wildest fantasy, his deepest, darkest desires were about to become reality.

But somehow, this was not how he imagined it, her imagined taking her into his arms on a fine asgardian summers eve, wearing the finest silk night gown. where her subtle curves seeped through the thin material, where the only light was that of the moon and stars, illuminating her perfectly formed breasts, having her thick raven waves cascade down her perfect silky shoulders.

In his dreams she needed him, but not just sexually, she needed all of him, she wanted him as her only, her one true love. Her Loki.

As the door opened Loki held it open, 'ladies first' he said, smugly.

She glared at him and walked in, swaying her hips as she walked, remaining eye contact.

'The last time I was in here we were children.' Sif stated plainly, looking around the room.

'I don't recall inviting you.' Loki muttered whilst pouring them both a drink from an intricate gold pitcher on his desk. 'For the lady' as he handed her a good chalice encrusted with emeralds. Sif eyed him suspiciously before snatching it from his slender fingers.

'You didn't invite us, Thor and Thandral and I would sneak in here to steal your spell books, play with your potions.' She said flatly, still poking around the room.

'A warrior and a thief' he said, then he moved closer to her, so they were both stood next to the bed, taking her chalice from her hand and placing it bluntly on the stand by the bed. 'And a temptress' he whispered cooly into her ear. She shivered, 'I'm not a temptress' she whispered back almost breathlessly.

'Oh but you are Sif, you have no idea.' He said hoarsely into her neck before started to lick and suck at it.

Sif was going crazy, by god he was a snake, her breathing became deeper and more ragged. He softy trailed his mouth to hers, the kiss was hungry and fierce, she took control and pushed him onto the bed. He lay there, looking up at this goddess.

Standing above him she started to remove her clothes, her actions were rough and desperate.

'Slowly Sif, strip for me, slowly.' He said, eyes glazed over with dark lust and desire.

She paused. 'Fine then' ever so slowly she tugged at the material of the gown, pulling the first shoulder off followed slowly by the second. The gown slipped to the floor, Loki was staring intently now, purely in awe of her strong, sexy physique.

All that remained was a black breast wrap and briefs. She slowly unravelled her breasts, full and firm, not huge, but ample, perfect. She then un wrapped her bottom half, long slender legs followed by a perky buttocks. He wanted to devour every inch of her.

He was speechless, as she stood above him, her black hair over her shoulders in wild tussles.

'What is it? Is there something wrong?' She stated shyly.

'I'm quiet Sif because you are even more perfect than in my dreams. You are truly beautiful.'

He crawled over and pushed her down next to him, he kissed her all over, starting which each breast, trailing down her abs, to either side of her inner thighs, till he reached his destination.

Still fully clothed in his gold armour, Loki started to lick the sweet sensitive spot between her thighs, it was already wet and glistening. 'Ooooh gods Loki' she moaned.

He was so hard, her hands were knotted into his thick dark hair, she tasted better than he imagined, like a goddess, he was addicted.

'I'm close Loki, don't stop, please' she hissed.

She thrust her head back and clawed her hands into the silk sheets as she came hard into his mouth.

There she lay, gloriously naked, skin glistening with a fresh layer of sweat, eyes glazed.

He started to undress, layer by layer until he was just in his pants, Sif looked up at him, he was silent, she'd never noticed how striking he was, he was as tall as Thor, just leaner, his skin was more porcelain like, he had less body hair, in fact very little body hair, and those ebony locks, how they made his green eyes pierce your soul.

Before he started or remove his pants, she stopped him, she sat up and knelt on the bed in front of him, she pulled his pants down, slowly, until he too was completely nude. His hardened length stood boldly in front of her, large and erect, she took it in one hand and placed it into her mouth and started to suck gently, tracing her tongue teasingly up and down the shaft.

'Mmm Sif, what you do to me.' He moaned.

He looked down, her head bobbed slowly between his thighs, what a glorious sight it was. He pulled her head up and started to kiss her, she laid back down, he climbed on top and started to tease her wet entrance with his slick hardened tip.

She moaned as he pushed himself into her core, he thrusted in and out, quickening the pace, 'mmm Loki, faster please' she screamed, digging her nails into his strong back.

She flipped them over and started to straddle him, breasts bouncing gently, 'God you're tight Sif!' Loki hissed, and with that, they came together, collapsing gently onto his chest before falling into a deep, much needed sleep.

...

Day light peered into the room mercilessly as the sun began to rise, beams of light shone through the gaps between the large emerald velvet drapes that adorned the windows.

The room was large but seemed cluttered, his desk was filled with papers, scrolls, books, a skull, candles, wine, potions and other oddly shaped bottles. The ceiling was high, with large pillars either side of the windows.

Loki awoke fairly early, as he always had, and there, laid face down naked on his pillow was the beautiful lady Sif, how her long dark hair tickled his face as he woke. It hadn't been another dream, she truly had been his for the night.

He stroked her hair, brushed it out of her face, she looked so beautiful and peaceful when she slept, not the fierce war goddess she was by day.

She awoke slowly, and looked at him, seemingly surprised by her surroundings.

'Oh shit!' she sat up quickly, put a hand to her head.

'Good morning to you too my lady, sleep well?' He said, smoothly.

'Yes, thank you, oh god is it late?' As she sat up at the side of his bed, still very naked.

'Just after sun rise, don't worry, I know a spell, it will get you out swiftly so no one will know you were here, if that's what you want, of course?' Loki stated calmly.

'Loki, this shouldn't have happened, it was wrong of me, to behave like this, I had no self control last night. You won't speak of this to anyone, will you?' She said, head down, she refused to look at him.

'A gentlemen never tells Sif, I'm not my brother, I wouldn't do that to you.'

She believed him, Loki had never been one to brag, especially when it came to women.

'Loki, listen, I enjoyed last night, don't think any less of it, please, I regret nothing. I wanted this, remember that.' She said softly, with her hand on his cheek.

'Of course, my lady.' Loki smiled, then kissed her, gently this time, she responded, then quickly dressed, Loki gave her a transportation spell which sent her straight back to her own chambers, a useful spell it had been in the past, Sif was grateful, she hated gossip.

Loki spent that day in his room, contemplating the night before and how he'd had her.


	4. Chapter 4

Apologies for the delay my lovely readers, here is chapter 4 at last. Work has been insane, soo busy! Enjoy.

...

3 days had passed since the night of passion. Loki had barely left his room baring food and using his bath. He had no idea where to put himself, he knew Sif would be avoiding him like the bubonic plague, it was her nature, Sif was stubborn and fairly stiff and awkward, although strong and independent, she had never been a social butterfly. She had never really had female friends, as side from his mother, who, in many ways mothered Sif.

Sif would never be and never had been a 'giggly girl' but that was one of the things Loki loved about her, her awkward bluntness, her volatile temperament, the scowls, the stubbornness. So refreshing as opposed to ditsy girly girls his brother and Fandral swooned over, boring, dull, shallow women like Sigyn.

Loki laid across his emerald satin sheets, thinking about her, they hadn't been changed since their rendezvous, the room was a tip and it reeked of mead.

Suddenly there was a knock, he knew that knock, he lazily sat up, tying a deep green silky robe around him with a gold trim. Opening the large door he as greeted by a kind set of blue eyes and deep golden hair, Frigga, his mother.

'mother, what brings you here?' Loki said, fairly nonchalantly.

'Is a mother not allowed to worry about her youngest son?! I haven't seen you in days, I nearly sent the physician, I thought you were sick. What's going on?!' Frigga said, her sounding concerned.

'I'm fine mother' Loki muttered.

Frigga stepped into the room and looked around, Loki walked towards the window and looked out onto Asgard from the palace window, deep in thought with his back to his mother.

'Please be honest with me Loki, I worry, your father worries. You've always been secretive and solitary but you haven't even been seen in the library. When was the last time your chambers were cleaned?!'

'Please don't pry mother, you have no need to worry. I don't know, a day or so before the feast. I will have someone come tomorrow, I truly can't be bothered with giggles and gossipers right now.' Loki snapped.

'I see, well at least come to dinner tonight, the cooks have prepared quite the spread from your brothers hunt this morning.' Frigga spoke warmly.

'Must I? I can't say I'm overly hungry.' Said Loki.

'Yes you must, you know Loki, your presence isn't the only one that has remained absent the past few days, since the feast actually, I didn't see either you or lady Sif at the end.' Frigga stated.

'And what exactly are you insinuating?!' Loki snarled.

'I know you love her Loki, I see the way you look at her, I know you too well. Whatever happened between you both, be careful, that's all I have to say, I love Sif as though she were my own. You must end whatever you have with Lady Sigyn, it's not fair' Frigga spoke calmly, placing her hand on Loki's shoulder.

'Its not that easy mother. You want to know the truth?! Sif shared my bed the night of the feast because she was angry with Thor, she needed gratification, she needed someone to want her. That was it, I know the reality of it, despite how hard I'm finding to accept it. That's all it will ever be. And as for Sigyn, I have never had any intention of making a future with her and I have made that quite clear.' Loki confessed, it was the most he'd said in days.

'You honestly think Sif thinks that? I know the way you look at her, but I also see how she looks at you, Sifs feelings for Thor subsided years ago, they were childhood sweet hearts, nothing more.' Frigga sighed, Loki continued to state out the window.

'Come to dinner tonight, for me, at least, that's all I ask.' Frigga spoke sadly before turning to leave.

'Very well mother' Loki looked back and smiled softly before she closed the door to leave.

Well dinner was going to be fun, Thor loud mouthing to his father about how many wild boars he'd slayed, oh how joyous.

Later, Loki bathed and dressed into his finest, shiny gold armour, he made his way to the great hall to meet for dinner, he couldn't be bothered for this at all, he hated formalities, especially when he was so lost in thought.

...

The dining hall had to be one of the grandest rooms in the palace barring the throne room. It sat on a plateau that looked out onto all of Asgard, gothic themed open plan door ways, framed in solid gold which lead onto the balcony, adorned in deep red drapes of the finest cloth. It looked like a smaller scale cathedral with it's high ceiling, beams and buttresses. In the centre of the room stood a long, intricately carved dining table, only royals, generals, aristocrats and people of high importance ever dined there.

Loki was first in the room, days were short and darkness had already fell, the table was lit by candle light and the two large torch fires either side of the door. Loki sat in his usual spot, next to thor, which was second to his father who sat in the large chair at the head of the dining table and Frigga who sat on the other side.

The servants rushed round carrying large gold platters filled with food and placing them on the table.

'Wine your highness?' Said the servant boy, nervously carrying a large jug which looked too heavy for his scrawny pale arms.

'Please' Loki sighed, handing over his goblet.

It was then she walked in, raven hair tied back in a high pony tail, wearing a thin strapless red dress with a gold chest plate and a deeper red shall over her shoulders, with the tiniest bit of rouge on her full lips and cheeks.

She could only have sat next to him or directly opposite without causing a scene, why did she always have to early to everything dammit, and why was he?!

She awkwardly sat opposite, tucking the chair in after her, the room was dead silent, Loki smoothly looked up from sipping his goblet and eyed her , rather intensely.

Loki cleared his throat then spoke softly, 'Lady Sif, I didn't know you were joining us'

'Nor I you, your mother said you were sick.' Sif retorted, sharply.

'Did she now.' Loki muttered, his mother had planned this, clearly.

It was then his brother barged in, strides of pride, full armour clanking as he walked, 'Brother, Sif, feels like I haven't seen either of you in days! Feels good to be sharing my prime meats from the hunt with two of my best friends!' Thor shouted, plonking himself down next to Loki.

'Good evening Brother' Loki rolled his green eyes.

'Where have you been brother?! We missed you on the hunt, although I know it's not really your thing. You too Sif, we must plan one together, all of us, like old times.' Thor suggested, cheerfully, patting Loki on the back, nearly knocking his drink.

'I would like that Thor, apologies for my absence, I've spent the past few days training.' Sif piped in.

Suddenly Odin and Frigga entered the room, Sif stood up in their presence, bowing her head gracefully.

'There's no need for formalities Lady Sif, you are like family to us.' Said Odin, taking his seat at the head, Frigga at his side.

'Its so lovely to have everyone together for dinner.' Frigga said warmly.

'Indeed mother, I had no idea lady Sif would be joining us, what a pleasant surprise that was.' Loki said, smoothly, eyeing Sif, she glared back.

'Well I know how fond you both are of her.' Frigga smiled.

'Well of course! Sif is like a sister, or a brother!' Thor cheered.

Loki again, rolling his eyes.

'A very beautiful brother.' Loki muttered.

Sif continued or glare, how he loved that glare, the rest of the dinner was tense, couldn't help but think Loki was doing it on purpose, mentally undressing her, she hated it.

After dinner Thor invited the two to the tavern to meet the warriors three, to which they both declined, Sif hastily left the dining hall, storming back to her chambers, whilst Loki had other ideas.

...

The corridor was dark, candle lit with the subtle smell of musk, the darkness seemed to consume her, she felt as though she was being followed , so she picked up pace.

It was silent, too silent, only a certain type of sneak could creep up on someone this quietly, her fast foot steps seemed like drums in the silence.

She spun around quickly, grabbing him by the scruff of his long slender neck and slamming him next to the nearest wall.

'Think you can sneak up on me?! BIG mistake' Sif was seething.

'Now now Sif, let's not rush round two.' Loki jested, Sif tightened her grip.

'You repulse me, what the hell is your problem?!' Sif almost shouting now.

'My problem? You're the one pinning me against the wall my lady.' Loki sneered.

Sif let him go, he brushed off his shoulders and ran his hand through his sleek raven locks.

'At dinner, you were making it so obvious, we agreed on discretion! If this gets out Loki I swear I'll-' he cut her off.

'Calm down, no ones going to find out I was just playing with you, you're paranoid, I enjoy winding you up Sif, it's too easy, there's this untameable fire in your eyes, it's delicious to watch.' Loki stated, smoothly.

'Well you're treading on dangerous ground so I'd quit it before you burn yourself if I was you.' Sif warned him.

'Maybe I want to get burned' Loki whispered into her ear, moving closer.

All the hairs stood up on the back of her neck, she shivered.

'Well, I best leave you, I'm sure the lady Sif has plenty to attend to' Loki stepped away. The tease.

'Yes, more important things than talking nonsense with you.' Sif bit back.

'Indeed, good night my lady' Loki disappeared into the darkness of the hall way.

'Prick.' Sif swore under her breath whilst opening the door to her chambers to retire.

It had been a very long evening, and yet a slight sinking feeling of disappointment washed over her. She shrugged it off, and collapsed onto the large red silk bed, dosing off into a peaceful slumber.


End file.
